


Happy Birthday

by Nicecuppatea



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicecuppatea/pseuds/Nicecuppatea
Summary: A birthday present fic.





	Happy Birthday

As Eggsy watched Harry step over the bodies on the floor towards the door, he was so hard that his brain was starved of blood. His one functioning brain cell contained a single thought: stop Harry from leaving.

“Wait!” He yelled at Harry’s receding back whilst grabbing the table and hurling himself up.

Harry stopped and slowly turned round, pushing his glasses further up his nose and resting his umbrella on his arm.

“Yes, Eggsy?” 

“Yer not goin’ are yer?” 

“Yes, Eggsy,” he said simply, but he didn’t move, just stood stock still with raised eyebrows as though waiting for an explanation.

Eggsy’s racked his brain for some way to stop Harry leaving but his one brain cell was still only capable of that single thought: stop Harry from leaving. So he did what men have done for time immemorial and ‘thought’ with his cock.

“I thought we might, yer know,” he nodded towards the toilets, “before yer left.”

Harry did not flinch at the indelicate proposition. “I’m afraid I do not have the pleasure of understanding you, Eggsy.”

Eggsy frowned in concentration, willing his amoeba-like brain to come up with a second thought. He looked round for inspiration and saw a birthday cake on the table which had miraculously survived the three minutes it had taken Harry to beat the shit out of everyone. A slight movement caught his eye - Harry’s mouth had moved slightly upwards on one side. The little shit knew exactly what Eggsy wanted! 

“It’s me birthday so I thought yer might like ter gimme a present,” he said, widening his stance and thrusting his hips suggestively.

Harry tried to control his amusement. “And what present would you like?” 

“I want to be sittin’ at a right posh table with you wearing a pinny and,” he grinned impishly and mimicked Harry’s accent, “waiting on me.” 

Harry’s eyebrows raised - the cheeky thing. He absentmindedly licked his lips, perhaps if he put him forward for Lancelot’s position...his thoughts were interrupted. 

“Or yer could just blow me candle out now, Mr Hart,” Eggsy said with the cheekiest smile Harry had ever seen.

Harry took his time to answer, letting Eggsy watch whilst he looked the boy up and down...very slowly...twice. He walked back towards the boy and stood towering above him then reached out to slowly unzip Eggsy’s jeans.

He waited for Eggsy to swallow in anticipation before dropping down to his knees and pulling the boy’s trousers and pants down in one graceful movement.

He took Eggsy’s hard cock in hand but stopped and looked up, his head on one side.

“Blow your candle? Like this?” he said as he blew gently.

Eggsy’s voice was strained with desperation. “Please, Harry, just get on with….”

“FUCK!!!” he yelled as Harry’s hot mouth closed around his cock.

A minute later, there was an obscene popping noise as Harry stopped sucking and smiled in a most infuriating way. 

“Perhaps I might suggest a longer period of entertainment?”

It was one of those rare times that Eggsy couldn’t speak.

“A suck and a fuck today”, Harry said conversationally, “followed by a competition - probably involving swimming, shooting and parachuting unless Merlin has changed it this year - then 24 hours of sucking and fucking followed by a five course breakfast which I will serve to you wearing my blue stripy apron.”

Eggsy’s remaining half brain cell contained a single thought: “Yes, Harry!”

**Author's Note:**

> A pinny is an apron.


End file.
